Genesis
by Kira Gamble
Summary: When Hogwarts comes under attack, the Founders will have to find a way to protect their school and their students against forces they are unequipped to deal with. How will the three Light Founders adapt to having a Dark wizard in their midst?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After lurking around this site for ages, I decided to post one of my own stories. Leave a note if you like, constructive critisism is always welcome and I'd love to hear what you think of it.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me.

Chapter 1

The red-haired wizard grimaced slightly as the healing light engulfed his torso, leaving behind a slightly burning sensation before even that faded and he could take his first uninhibited breath of air since being hit by that particularly unfortunate curse. His chest heaved slightly before he sighed in relief as the last feelings of discomfort faded, and he sat up carefully as the witch turned her attention to healing his remaining, luckily superficial wounds. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and concern, and at her side, her companion was also regarding him with a worried glint in her usually cool blue eyes.

"Godric… don't move yet please…" the witch who was currently in the process of healing him muttered gently as she pushed him back down with a careful but firm gesture. Godric obliged her with a sigh, letting the warmth of her healing wash over him as he briefly closed his eyes. He was exhausted. The attacks had been coming more and more frequently over the past weeks. Clearly, they had switched tactics once they figured out how outclassed they were against the combined might of the three of them, and now they were trying to wear them out. And slowly but surely, they were succeeding…

Rowena paced the room as Helga drew away with a tired sigh, finished at last, and Godric reopened his eyes at the sound of someone rummaging through the potion cupboard they kept stocked in the infirmary for times like these. He gratefully accepted the potion vial from Rowena as Helga sat down heavily next to him on the bed, equally drained after patching all of them up after the fight. He honestly didn't know where they would be without Helga. He had never met a witch more gifted at healing than her, and she had proven herself invaluable at every turn over the years.

The potion was cool as it slid down his throat, slightly sweet and thick, and immediately his exhaustion lifted somewhat. It was no substitute for real sleep, but at least it took the bone weariness away and replaced it with a more manageable sense of fatigue. He could see the same happening to Helga as she accepted the potion from Rowena as well, and the blonde healer smiled tightly in thanks at the darkhaired witch. Rowena's lips quirked up in answer, but the expression didn't reach her eyes as she turned to regard Godric silently as he finished the last of the potion.

The wizard slowly sipped at the remaining contents of the vial, thinking… This was getting bad.. bad enough to start wearing them down. He hadn't expected this, but the group of Dark wizards had proven to be more resourceful than they had anticipated, and the attacks had grown more vile and underhanded as time went by. It was unacceptable, they had something to protect now. The school, their students.. It was unthinkable for any of the children to inadvertently get caught in the crossfire. And what if those bastards _did _actually manage to somehow breach the wards and enter Hogwarts itself…

He shuddered at the thought, the feeling of fear leaving a tight feeling in his chest. They were getting closer to breaching the protective wards every time… and after last time… Apparently, they had now involved someone skilled at breaking wards, and it would most likely cost the three of them a day or more to restore the precious protections back to their original strength. And that was if all three of them worked on it in unison… and in all honesty, they could not afford that. Their resources were under too much strain as it was, and if they were to be worn down any worse than they were already… The repercussions of that were unimaginable.. Something had to be done. They needed help.

And he knew what kind of help too.. If only Helga and Rowena wouldn't be so adverse to the idea… He had proposed several times over the last few weeks to involve someone skilled at warding, and who knew Dark magic and who would be better able to bolster their defenses against such attacks in the future. The three of them as they were simply lacked that knowledge. And he knew someone who he trusted, and who would be able to do what they needed, if the man agreed of course. But thus far, he hadn't even been able to pose that question… But surely the two witches now saw the direness of their situation, after today's attack.

"I have to try it, I have to contact him at least," he said carefully, squaring his shoulders at the immediate reaction the proposal got. Anger. No, fury. As it had the last time he had tried proposing the same.

"How dare you even suggest bringing an abomination such as that man into our school Godric? I will not allow-"

Godric held up a hand, cutting Helga's reply short as he took a deep calming breath, averting his gaze for a moment in order to restrain himself. He loved Helga dearly, he did, but that was one of his oldest and closest friends she was talking about, and he had heard enough. Had been hearing it quite often over the past weeks. And he was done with it.

"Salazar is Dark, I don't need you to tell me that. I know it, probably better than you ever will. But he can help us, I know he can. And before you start, don't… I'm done defending myself, and him, to you. I'm going to speak with him, and you're just going to have to trust me for now," he snapped, standing up with sharp, agitated motions as the two women regarded him warily. "Just… trust me, please."

The two women looked away from him at that, and he sighed tiredly. He couldn't do as they wished for now, would have to go against them on this matter. And they would have to accept that. He just hoped he was right about his friend. He hadn't seen Salazar in over three years, and last he'd heard of him, the Dark wizard had not been idle. Gramayre… Salazar Slytherin had become the ruling force behind the most powerful Dark Wizarding authority of their age. And if power corrupted….

Godric swallowed, pushing his doubt and hesitation down as he made his way down to the stables, leaving the two women behind without giving them more time to protest against his actions. This was the most opportune time for him, if ever, to leave. Those bastards had to regroup and recover as well, and it was unlikely that they would make a move in the next few days… He just hoped that Salazar would be willing to help. They had been close, he and Salazar, even despite or maybe because of their greatly differing opinions and standpoints. Whichever way his old friend was going to receive him, it was bound to become an interesting visit.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a day's ride, not so far considering, and it was already dark by the time Godric reined in his horse as he approached his destination. He had passed the wards about two miles back, had felt the magic as it washed over him, and he had no doubt that if the wards had found him to be less than a welcome visitor he would have been incinerated on the spot. He could still feel the questing tendrils of magic even now, benevolent but still present in the back of his mind as a gentle buzz. It spoke of the skill of the wizard who had woven those wards that the presence in his mind didn't feel intrusive in the least.

A smile crossed his lips as a stable boy came running up the familiar path towards him as he reached the mansion, and he halted as the boy drew even with him. "Godric Gryffindor?" Godric nodded in affirmation as the boy gathered his horse's reins as he dismounted with an ease that came of years of working with horses, patting the chestnut roan on the neck as the boy smiled politely up at him. "The master is expecting you. If you please, I will take care of your horse for you." Godric's smile widened at the peasant drawl in the boy's voice, so at odds with the practiced words that came out of the child's mouth.

"Thank you lad, that would please me very much," he said with light humour, and the boy relaxed his smile into a wide gap-toothed grin before he started to lead the horse away to what Godric knew to be the stables.

"As always, you take your sweet time my friend." Godric whirled around at the soft spoken words to find himself face to face with Salazar Slytherin, taken aback at being caught unawares by the man's silent approach.

The older wizard smirked mischievously at him, a welcoming glint in his pale grey eyes, and Godric returned the expression before catching the other wizard in a tight yet careful hold. Salazar yelped indignantly before chuckling lightly and returning the gesture, holding him in a friendly embrace for a short moment before drawing away. Godric felt a rush of worry for his friend as the gesture revealed what the voluminous robes had concealed at first sight. Salazar had never been a large or bulky man, instead having a much more lean and wiry built than Godric himself, but now… The man had definitely lost weight.

"Salazar… are you well?" Godric queried as he stepped back, but Salazar merely shrugged. "I am well enough, considering. But come, let us go inside. I take it you didn't just come to enquire about my health? You could have done that by owl," the older wizard suggested with a small smile as he motioned for Godric to follow him into the mansion. Godric answered with a nod before following the other wizard down the path towards the grand double doors that lead into the main entrance hall of his friend's mansion.

He had been here before, and as he stepped inside he let his gaze sweep over the décor and the paintings on the wall. Nothing had really changed since he'd last been there. The familiarity managed to soothe him like nothing else had in the past weeks, and he allowed the familiar banter between them to soothe the feeling of unease away even further as Salazar started down one of the side corridors. This place still felt strangely like home, even after three years…

As they reached the study, Salazar flicked his wrist and the fireplace roared to life, and the room felt instantly warmer. Godric eased himself down into one of the easy armchairs with a weary sigh, and he observed Salazar in silence as the older man proceeded to store away the books which had been laying scattered across all available surfaces, moving with a careful deliberate grace Godric had grown very familiar with over the years they had known each other.

After a moment, Salazar met his gaze and held it, and once again, Godric was startled by the feeling of 'other' he got when meeting that unnaturally pale grey gaze. Salazar's entire appearance was unnatural, from what the older wizard had once explained as being an unfortunate side effect of a Dark ritual that had almost killed him when he was only eleven years old, leaving his features virtually colorless. His skin was pale, and his long bound hair was a light silvery grey, whereas according to Salazar he had been born with brown hair and green eyes… It was disconcerting.. and if Salazar was to be believed only a side effect of something bigger…

The implications of that were terrible, and Godric had never asked his friend about that ritual. He'd seen some of the other results of the incident... The ritual had almost torn the other man to shreds, and as no magical healing seemed to work on the older wizard for some reason, he'd had to recover from those grievous injuries without magical aid. Godric had seen the damage firsthand one day when Salazar had been unaware of his presence and had disrobed. The younger man had never told his friend what he'd seen, but the memory was still vivid.

Godric could still recall clearly the jagged scars, and how the way the bones and muscles in Salazar's shoulder and back had moved beneath the skin hadn't been quite right. He hadn't been able to make sense of the strange and intricate spellmarkings and runes on his friend's back and down his left arm, standing out in stark contrast in livid reds and deep blacks on his pale skin, and he didn't dare ask. He didn't know if he really wanted to know the answer anyway..

The extensive damage to his back and shoulder was the reason why the other man always moved so deliberately, and why he exuded such an air of tight control. Salazar never complained, and had gotten quite well at hiding his discomfort, but injuries like the one he had suffered left damage, and Godric knew the older wizard had to be hurting. It was a constant, agonizing reminder of what could happen when dabbling in the Dark Arts.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question Godric, are you well?" Salazar asked gently, and Godric blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts by the concerned voice of the other wizard. Salazar was regarding him calmly, and as Godric took mental stock of his own complaining body he nodded slowly in reply. "I am… well, but very tired," he confessed, smiling sheepishly as he punctuated that statement with a wide yawn. Salazar frowned slightly in obvious concern before summoning one of his House Elves to prepare a room for him.

"Tired doesn't seem to quite cut it my friend. Rest, we will talk tomorrow. I'll show you to one of the guest rooms." Godric couldn't help but smile as he stood, stretching his back and shoulders before following Salazar once again down the mostly dark corridors. It was the middle of the night after all, maybe it would be better to rest first indeed… Another yawn made his jaw crack, and Salazar shot him a rueful smile as he opened one of the doors, letting them into a large and luxurious guest room. "If you need anything, just call one of the Elves. I'll be across the hall if you need me." Godric nodded in thanks, already walking towards the huge, soft and comfortable looking bed before Salazar had even closed the door, leaving him in peace. He was asleep before his head hit the pillows, still fully dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, any thoughts? I'm wondering what you all think of it, Please, give me a sign! :-)

Chapter 3

The next morning, Godric was awoken by the sun that was streaming through the window and falling across the side of his face, and he groaned in protest as he rolled over and buried his head in the pillows to block out the light. Then it hit him. Sun. On his face. Merlin's beard! He shot upright, almost got himself tangled up in the sheets but managed to safe himself from an undignified sprawl by grabbing onto the side of the bed. Grumbling, he cast a quick refreshing spell on himself as he pushed open the door that led back into the hall.

All was silent. Ofcourse…

He knocked on Salazar's door curtly, not expecting a response and not receiving one. Salazar had never been one to sleep in. Well, technically, neither was he… He must have been more tired than he'd thought. It seemed to happen more and more lately.

He summoned one of the House Elves as he started down the hall, and it appeared in front of him almost instantly with an audible pop, looking up at him in wide-eyed expectation. "Does Lord Gryffindor need anything sir?" Godric nodded kindly in reply, and asked the first thing on his mind. "Yes, where can I find your master?"

The House Elf looked thoughtful for a moment. "Master is currently outside in the gardens. Please, if Sir would please follow Sandy? Sandy will take Sir to Master," the Elf offered brightly, and Godric couldn't help but smile as he nodded and started to follow the little creature, even though he could find the gardens by himself. He knew this place like the back of his hand, had been here often during his acquaintance with Salazar. But it did no harm to indulge the House Elf, and so Godric found himself led into the lush gardens by the helpful and enthusiastic Sandy.

Salazar looked up from the book he was reading as they stepped out of the house, greeting Godric with a smile as he put the book down on the table in front of him and motioned for Godric to take a seat. The older wizard ordered Sandy to take care of breakfast for Godric, and the House Elf disappeared again with another audible pop, leaving them alone on the terrace overlooking the sprawling gardens of the Slytherin Manor.

"Feeling better?" Godric nodded as he sat back languidly, allowing the sun to warm him as he relaxed. "I must have been more tired than I initially thought.. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting," he explained, but Salazar snorted indignantly at that, waving the excuse away with a gesture. "No need to apologize, I'm glad you seem to be more rested. Well, more rested than yesterday at least. I have to wonder what could be serious enough to cause that sort of exhaustion though, I seem to recall something about infuriating and boundless energy…" the pale wizard teased with a grin, and Godric met Salazar's searching, sharp gaze somewhat reluctantly. Salazar had always been to the point, never wasting too much time dancing around matters. It was something Godric had always appreciated.

But now… He sighed. There was no use in beating around the bush anyway, this was what he had come here for… "You must have heard of the attacks on the school," he started, voice tight and angry despite his best attempt to sound neutral. Salazar seemed not to take note of the unbidden emotion sounding in his voice though and he nodded curtly, urging him on wordlessly, so Godric continued without elaborating. "Their forces are gaining power and allies, but that's not the main problem.. They've been attacking more frequently as of late, sending more and more Dark wizards to beat at our defenses, and our wards. They're trying to wear us out, and it's starting to work." Godric admitted grudgingly, wringing his hands as he looked down at them.

Salazar remained silent, and after long moments, the redhaired wizard carried on. "We're hard pressed to keep them away, and the threat to the students is becoming very real. Parents have already taken students back home, and I'm afraid more will follow those parents' example. Hogwarts will be ruined at this rate," he met Salazar's eyes, frustration clear in his own, normally warm and kind gaze. "We need help, but Rowena and Helga are too stubborn to admit what kind of help. We need a Dark wizard to help us." He stopped there, allowing Salazar to let this sink in and think about what he'd said. And about the implications.

Salazar looked away then, a thoughtful frown on his elegant features as he obviously contemplated Godric's predicament. "I know the wizards of whom you speak, and it is as you say. We've been keeping an eye on them for a while now, Gramayre will not allow large congregations of wizards to allege themselves against a common enemy without our consent, exactly to avoid situations like this… But we haven't yet decided to act as it stands now. It's a complicated matter, one I have to think on, and I have to speak with the others before I can really do much of consequence, I cannot decide on this alone, even though I may share your opinion in that they have to be dealt with…" he said, frowning, lost in thought for the moment. Godric merely waited, sitting expectantly but remaining silent as Salazar seemed to come to a conclusion as he continued.

"I want to help you Godric, I do, but I don't know in what capacity I can at the moment… As a Dark wizard to confront them, in my own name? To strengthen your wards against Dark magic? Do you want Gramayre's involvement and eventual support of the school as a whole? You must understand, I have to consider the consequences before I give you a definitive answer. Also… what would be in it for us? Technically, I would be going against my own kind in this endeavor of yours, even if I were to only support you in the name of a personal favor... The balance between Light and Dark is precarious as it is." Salazar's gaze was sharp, calculating as he looked back at Godric, and the younger wizard blinked at the options that had been offered already in Salazar's short answer.

It was already more than he had dared hope for. He'd been afraid to be refused outright, despite that he had known Salazar for over twenty years and had come to consider the man as one of his closest friends, no matter that he was one of the most powerful Dark wizards of their age.

But he had been prepared in case he wouldn't be refused outright, and he met Salazar's light grey gaze seriously. "The wards could definitely be improved. And I wouldn't ask you to fight your own people, but perhaps you could dissuade them. And Gramayre… I have no hopes of influencing Gramayre, so I'm not going to try. But their support could mean a lot." And that was an understatement if there ever was one. If Gramayre could be persuaded to back them in this…

Salazar nodded, pausing as breakfast arrived before proceeding, allowing Godric to satiate at least part of his hunger. "To be honest, I was expecting things to escalate rather sooner than later... The Dark wizard community is none too pleased about the existence of such a school as yours, catering only to Light wizards. Some feel threatened by the thought of not having the same opportunity for their children to learn a wide variety of magic in one place, without having to resort to apprenticeships. And I must say I agree with that sentiment. So, I will give you something to think about… Allow the children of Dark wizards into Hogwarts, and allow them to study the Dark Arts as well as Light magic, and we'll talk about Gramayre's support, and not before."

The pale wizard smirked lopsidedly as Godric took that in as he continued. "But I do want to help you with your immediate problems, or all will be over before it can even start… I will come with you to Hogwarts, if you want me to, and I will look at the wards. If an attack happens while I am present, I will see if I can reason with them, but under no circumstances will I fight them unless they personally attack me first. This is a personal favor Godric, and I will inform Gramayre accordingly that I am not acting on its behalf. This will be a separate offer, or it will not happen."

Godric's shoulders sagged slightly in relief, and he closed his eyes briefly. He'd considered letting the children of Dark wizards into Hogwarts before Salazar had suggested it, but Helga and Rowena were so adverse to the idea… but they had to see that if they held onto that stubborn belief, then all would be lost indeed. Together, they would make the two witches see reason. And that Salazar would help was a great relief in itself.

"I can't thank you enough Sal.. " he started to say, but Salazar simply smirked. "Don't worry my friend. We'll think of a way you can repay me." Oh, and that smirk widened into a grin that Godric recognized only too well, and if Godric had been anyone else, and if Salazar had been anyone else to him, those words would have scared the Hell out of him.. But as it was, the redhaired wizard found himself returning the grin wholeheartedly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed.. It makes me want to post the next chapter. This is a short one, sorry! Next one will be posted next weekend. Again, reviews and constructive criticism are both very welcome.

Chapter 4

Salazar's horse nickered as they slowed down to a walk, and Salazar gave the dappled mare her head as Godric turned them off the road for a small break. After several hours of hard riding, the horses, and the riders, could definitely use the rest. Godric watched closely as Salazar dismounted, noting the stiffness of his movements and the barely suppressed wince, quickly hidden as the pale wizard hunched over momentarily as he leaned against the side of the horse. Riding had always aggravated the other man's old injuries, and Godric couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for having to put his friend through it. But the anti-Apparition wards around the castle prevented anyone from approaching it through magical means. And that left riding as their best alternative for the moment.

Salazar took several deep, slow breaths, and Godric took quiet note of how the older wizard's jaw clenched before he apparently seemed to gather himself enough to be able to straighten his back, and Godric's eyebrows lowered into a frown as his friend flinched visibly. "Sal-"

"Don't.. just.. " Salazar trailed off, voice tight with control, and Godric could almost see the other man reining in his feelings. "Those damned Apparition wards are the first thing I'll be looking at, just so you know," the pale wizard said breathily, voice colored with dark humor, and Godric found himself expelling a bark of tense laughter as Salazar seemed to regain control over the pain and followed Godric onto the grass at the side of the road, where the younger man sat down with a content sigh as he stretched his legs in front of him. The older wizard remained on his feet though, and as Godric looked up at him from his seated position, it was obvious that even this small bit of travel was draining Salazar incredibly. Damn it all..

"Have you heard of Helga Hufflepuff?" Godric asked as he started to idly fumble at some blades of grass, twisting some between his fingers as he fiddled just to keep his hands busy as he waited for Salazar to reply. The older wizard snorted, regarding the other man from the corner of his eye. "Of course I have Godric, what of it?" he asked, absentmindedly patting his mare on the side of her neck as the horse came over and started to nibble gently at the sleeve of his green tunic. Godric watched thoughtfully as Salazar stroked the horse before meeting the other man's gaze.

"She's a healer, an exceptional one. Maybe.." Salazar chuckled derisively, not breaking eye contact, and Godric relaxed slightly when after a moment that fierce, unnatural gaze softened. "It's a nice sentiment Godric, but I can't be healed. You know this. Also, if I have received the correct info on Lady Hufflepuff, she has the rare Gift of being able to Link with her patients. That would be… extremely unwise in my case. But she's welcome to try of course, I'm always up for experimenting for the sake of argument," he ended wryly, and through the obvious sarcasm on the surface, Godric detected an edge of bitterness in that statement.

The redhead didn't know how to reply to that either, so he remained silent as Salazar returned to the road, his mare trailing obediently behind him as Godric stayed seated for a moment longer to let his horse graze. And to gather his thoughts. They would reach Hogwarts in about an hour, and he had no idea how his friends would react to Salazar. Salazar wasn't one to let someone challenging him on any level off easily.. He would have to mediate between them here. He groaned to himself at the prospect… This was not going to be easy…

He wasn't particularly worried about Helga. She was even-tempered and kind, and not antagonistic. He expected she would be observing before judging, despite her misgivings about the man he was bringing into their home. No, it wasn't Helga he was worried about.

Rowena on the other hand could be incredibly confrontational, and even though he knew she would kill him for even thinking it, she and Salazar were very alike. They both liked to push and prod people, sometimes to explosive results. If Rowena pushed Salazar… No, when…

His lips twitched into a bemused smile as he imagined the fireworks. He just hoped there wouldn't be too much property damage. He had seen Rowena truly ballistic only a handful of times, and while she wasn't a duelist, she had been holding her own admirably in their fights against that group of wizards. That witch was a force to be reckoned with.

Mediating between those two would be very interesting indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for reading, please leave a note if you like it? Or don't like it? I'd very much appreciate hearing what you think.

Chapter 5

Salazar loathed travelling in any way other than magical, and he suppressed a groan as he dismounted for the second time that day. His back and shoulder were literally screaming in protest to any movement, and nothing he could do now would be able to remedy that. Merlin… he _hurt…_

But now was not the time to give in to that cursed weakness. He felt Godric coming up behind him, and he turned around after handing over the reins to a stable boy to come face to face with his friend. Something in his gaze must have given him away, for there was clear concern in Godric's warm hazel eyes, and part of him was touched by the emotion that was so clear in the younger man's gaze. He had always had a soft spot for the redhead, ever since they had met. Godric had been young, self-righteous and full of stupid bravery… But now was not the time to lose himself in memories, for Godric's stance suddenly stiffened, shoulders squaring as he looked at something behind Salazar. There was only one thing that could put the other wizard on edge right now. Which only meant one thing. The girls were about to grace them with their presence…

The older wizard turned around slowly, regarding each of the witches in turn and studying them like he would any other witch or wizard he met for the first time, assessing strengths and weaknesses. To their credit, the two women standing in front of him didn't give much away, save maybe a sense of distrust and anger. He could deal with that, had been dealing with similar nonsense for the better part of his life. His reputation preceded him as usual.

The tall, dark haired one had to be Ravenclaw, with an air of calm superiority Salazar knew was reflected in his own stance, and he smirked knowingly as their eyes met. She was smart, this one, frighteningly so.. He could see it in her sharp blues eyes as she stared him down, that fierce intelligence that had made her to be known as the most skilled Potions Master of their age. And there was no fear in those eyes, only challenge… Interesting.

The other one who had to be Helga Hufflepuff seemed to be more unsure, leaving it to Ravenclaw to take point, but her gaze was no less assessing as she studied him in turn. He wondered what she saw, but something in her demeanor changed as their gazes met. Searching… for what he could only guess. As a healer, she could probably sense something was off about him, but he doubted she would be able to deduct what that was. His case was rather… unique. But he would have to be on the alert around her.

Godric was the one who broke the tense silence, and he could see Helga flinch slightly from where he stood at the sudden sound in the otherwise quiet stables. "Rowena, Helga, please meet my old friend Salazar Slytherin, Salazar, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff." The redhead introduced with forced calm and formality in his voice, and Salazar put a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder as he nodded at the two witches in turn. They returned his gesture of greeting stoically, and he couldn't hide the smirk as it twisted his lips before he chuckled. "My my… such hostility. I assure you, I am merely here at Godric's request, and I promise I have no wicked intentions whatsoever," he said, and Godric's shoulder relaxed slightly under his hand as he squeezed gently. The younger man sighed tiredly, and addressed the two women again when after several seconds, they still hadn't said anything.

"Maybe we should just go inside… Eat and rest… This is getting us nowhere, and I'm tired of thinking how I should act right now. Please Sal, follow me, I'll show you to a guest room. Ro, Helga…" For a moment, the normally so jovial and collected Godric Gryffindor seemed unsure of how to proceed, but then he merely shrugged, obviously at a loss. "I'll see you tomorrow… " he finished, voice flat as he turned away from the two witches and Salazar made to follow him calmly as Godric started towards the castle.

He very deliberately turned his back on the two women as he followed the younger wizard up the path that led from the stables into one of the entrances on the side of the huge structure that was Hogwarts, and Salazar didn't look back as Godric closed the door behind them. As soon as they set foot inside, Godric released a ragged sigh as he ran a hand through his hair in obvious agitation. Salazar took note of the frustration clear in the tense line of Godric's shoulders and jawline, but didn't comment as Godric continued on without a word and led him further into the castle.

He had to grudgingly admit, that he was impressed by what he saw as he allowed himself to take in his surroundings. He could feel the magic imbued in everything touching his own magical core. In particular, it was Godric's magical signature which felt dominant in the stone around him, and he drew to a halt as Godric slowed in front of a large wooden door to what he guessed was one of the guest rooms. They hadn't encountered anyone on the way there, and the hall they were currently standing in was completely deserted… So Salazar decided to indulge himself.

Closing his eyes and blocking out Godric's magical signature, he concentrated and touched one hand flat against the cold stone of the wall next to him. Immediately, he was hit with a sense of _knowing, _and he almost drew back before focusing more on that feeling. Stretching out his magic, he reopened his eyes and _saw…_

The three of them had done a very nice job of setting out their respective signature, he concluded as he watched how the tendrils of magic, each distinguishable to him as if they had been freshly applied in isolation from all the others, twisted and wove around each other. Godric's elemental Earth magic, powerful and pure, was very prominent in the structure itself, giving the stone a hue which was distinctly Godric, but the magical signature of the 2 witches interacted and swirled uninhibited around Godric's more familiar magic. There was harmony and synergy there, but something seemed to be missing. He was sure that all of it was meant to work in cohesion, but they weren't quite there yet. They were close though, very close. It was an amazing feat… He had never seen spellwork of this variety and sheer magnitude work together like it did here, certainly not without the help of a Spellweaver, and the result was stunning to behold.

"I wish I could do what you do, I'd give my left hand to see what you are seeing now…" Salazar looked back towards Godric at hearing his friend's quiet admonishment. It was a well-known fact that he was a skilled Spellweaver, but there were few who actually understood what that meant, and what he was consequently capable of. Godric was one of those few. And one of the things Salazar could do that most wizards could not, was see magic. It was a great advantage in spellcasting and warding, allowing him to see and analyze the magic as it was, and allowing him to weave his own magic in accordance and to manipulate the magic of others how he saw fit. Unfortunately, it was quite draining if done for long stretches of time. Which was what was usually needed when building or altering a ward to his standard. Tomorrow would be interesting, if the ladies were so inclined to even allow him to look at the wards around the castle…

"All I could do is create an illusion of what I see for you, but it wouldn't be the same thing.. You would not feel it like I do," he offered in return to Godric's statement, but the redhead shook his head. "It's alright. As you say, it wouldn't be the same…" Those hazel eyes were tired as they met his own, and Salazar followed the other wizard into the room as Godric pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Well, I hope the ladies will be in a better mood tomorrow. I'm sorry that this isn't any easier…" the redhead offered in apology, but Salazar merely chuckled, shrugging of the younger man's apology as he dropped his saddle bags next to the hearth. "It's quite alright, don't worry, I'm used to it." And Godric should be too by now.

They wished each other good night before Salazar was left alone in the large, but cozy room, so different from his own chambers in Slytherin Manor. He sighed as he started to undress, moving gingerly as he carefully peeled off his outer layer of clothing before heading into the adjacent bathroom for a long soak. Maybe the warm water would be able to sooth some of the ache away where no amount of magic could.. One could always hope.


End file.
